SWEAT MARATHON 001
The ECWC Sweat Marathon took place in The K-Rock Centre in ' Kingston, Ontario, Canada on January 27, 2012. This was the first event written by MoonChild for ECWC and it's orginal owner CWO. The shows unprecedented success attracted many new role players to the fed and launched ECWC Moonverse run which helped push the fed to # 1 on Fedwars ahead of the iconic fedwars fed known as Kapow. Date: January 27, 2012 The '''K-Rock Centre in ' Kingston, Ontario, Canada Attendance: 6,500 Gate: $130,000 Fedwars Rating: 20% Background Write the first section of your page here. Quick Results & Cliff Notes Write the second section of your page here. Readers Opinions If you have read the entire show please leave some comments on what you feel is important for future R.O.W / W.E.C.W members read and absorb for storyline purposes. Long Results A look back at former President Ivan Stricker and the Rebels of Wrestling’s audacious invasion ECWC / WECW and their fight against the wealthy 1%, Corperations, and powerful and corrupt President Jackson Adamson and the FedWars Governing Body President LAL. '' Hosted By Baron Vendredi '' ' ' '''WECW RETRO # 1 http://www.fedwars.net/wrestler.php?wrestler_id=524 "RETRO INTRO" (As the music play’s highlights from the 12 months of action in WECW is shown on screen with many of the WECW superstars as the focus. Amongst them are Audrie Mclaughlin, Takuma Sato, Baron Vendredi, Valora, Dylan O’Malley, Skyler McMason, Kronin, K.D. Bacchus, Brother Abishag, Dixie Clement, Eric Dillinger, Father Nathan, and Ares Metaxas. The reel ends with 4 pictures appearing on the screen highlighting the big political players inside WECW from the past year. ECWC President Jackson Adamson, Rebel’s of wrestling leader Ivan Stricker, FOX News mogul Rupert Murdoch, and War Hammer Inc. owner Allen Anderson. As the photographs fade away we see the Baron Vendredi sitting at fire gazing into the past as he pours some strange dust into the fire that makes roar.) (Baron Vendredi: Heh….so much has happened in the past year, that the Baron almost forgets at times where they started…heh…It’s hard to believe how much our world changed since I entered the world of wrestling, heh… in the sport and even more so out of the sport.) (The Baron stands up wraps himself in his long voodoo cape and walks closer to the camera.) (Baron Vendredi: Since the Baron has acquired WECW…heh…he felt it was necessary to restructure the company from the ground up. Too much darkness in its employees…to much hate, so until the Baron has finished he had decided to reeducate the people on just how ECWC / WECW became the greatest federation in all of the Fed Wars Territories….hahahaha! Tonight we look back on Ivan Stricker’s formation of the Rebel's of Wrestling and their invasion of ECWC at the Sweat Marathon PPV! It was a glorious declaration of our arrival in the sport…heh… a night the Baron will never forget!) (The scene fades to black and then a date appears in bold white letters. (01 / 14 / 2012) As the date fades off screen it reopen's up Detroit Michigan at the building headquarters of Rebellion Online Wrestling. The building is old and the architecture is of a beautiful early 19th century gothic design. It’s a cold January morning and a man dressed all in black with a top hat and a gold cane crosses the street in front of the building with a briefcase in his hand.) (Narrator: Threats can come at you from out of nowhere without warning.) (He pushes the revolving entrance door and enters the building. As the camera flashes to inside the building the rattling of old radiators used to heat the large structure echoes through the lobby. The man makes his way over to the security guard sitting at a table by the elevator doors. When he reaches the guard at the desk he slowly takes off his black leather gloves revealing a gold ring with the letters L-A-L on it.) (Narrator: Sometimes the “Man”, your “ruling body of government”, in other words the people who make the rules to try and control every aspect of your life, will decide to screw you just because they feel like it.) (The guard is reading the sports page of the Detroit Press. The article is on the San Francisco’s 49ers losing the NFC Championship to the Giants. The man dressed in black lets out stern cough grabbing the attention of the security guard.) (Security Guard: Can I help you?) (Man in Black: Yes I’m here to see Ivan Stricker.) (Security Guard: Not with out an appointment you’re not.) (Man in Black: I don’t think you understand I own this building now. I own Mr. Stricker and his pathetic wrestling organization. So if you could please stop wasting my very valuable time I would like to know where I can find him.) (Security Guard: Now listen here sir! I may not make a great deal of money, but I take pride in my job, and if you do not have an appointment with Mr. Stricker then….Oaahhffff) (With out hesitation the man in Black smacks the security guard in head with his gold cane knocking him out of his seat and onto the floor unconscious. He then quickly takes a glance at the phone on the desk and finds Ivan Strickers office number. He then turns around and heads to the elevator door. Once inside he presses the number 8 and the elevator doors shut and the elevator starts to elevate to the top floor of the building.) (Narrator: Pompous pretentious elitist who think they are better then you. They decide, I want your hole and theirs nothing you can do but take it in the rear.) (When it reaches the 8th floor the door opens and the man walks out into a well furnished hall way. As the man walks through the hall way he passes a large 24 by 36 inch photographs of past Rebellion Wrestling Hall of Famers such as Mace Draklin, Dylan Fox, Matt Vanderbuilt, Shatter Star, Trigger 11, Austin Arroyo, and Zane Valkin. When he finally reaches the office door at the end of the hall way he stops and without warning kicks the door in causing the frosted window with Ivan Stricker’s name on it to shatter into a million peaces.) (Narrator: And when it happens, and it will, the key is to stay calm and to remember every second of every minute of the sin being committed against you. For that will be the fuel for your revenge against the vendetta being made by your enemy.) (The man dressed in black walks into a well furnished office where we see the President of Rebellion Online Wrestling, Ivan Stricker dropping the phone that was in his hand in disbelief.) (Ivan Stricker: What the hell? What is the meaning this!) (Man in Black: I’m here to tell you that R.O.W is officially shut down!) (Ivan stricker: Excuse me? Just who the hell do you think you are?) (Man in Black: You can call me L! A! L! and I own the Fed Wars Territories and I’m delivering a personal notice from the Fed Wars Governing Body that we are revoking your license and closing you down for not paying the $10’000 sanctioning fee.) (Ivan Stricker: This is absurd, I don’t need Fed Wars approval to run ROW! This is America and It’s a free country; further more you can’t just come barging in here kicking my door in, are you mentally insane?) (L A L: Insane? Perhaps, but I can do whatever I please. Fed Wars owns you and your federation now. Read your contract submission next time, if you can read at all Hahaha!) (Ivan Stricker: This is ridiculous! I want you out of here now! I..) (With that last statement L A L grabs his gold cane and smacks Ivan Stricker in the face causing him fall back into his seat holding his head in pain. Then the man known as LAL jumps up onto Ivan Strickers Desk and begins to unload on him. He repeatedly beats Stricker with his gold cane in the head causing blood to spurt all over the office. After about 3 minutes the beating stops and LAL kicks Stricker out of his office chair and onto the floor. He then takes out a cell phone a dials a quick number. ) (Narrator: People think a simple beating like this will kill them, so they cower in fear, but once you take beating like this and survive, you realize you’re not made of glass, and it changes your life.) (LAL: Yes,… yes I’m finished come get him and toss him in the alley by the dumpster. No don’t worry I plan on cleaning the mess myself. Why? It gives me more satisfaction and appreciation for what we do for the world of wrestling entertainment. Tell Jack Adamson the threat of R.O.W becoming the top Wrestling program in America again is over....) (Narrator: You might ask yourself who does this?) (The scene fades to black and reopens in the snowy damp back alley of the former Rebel Wrestling office building. The back door swings open and two large men dump Ivan Strickers unconscious body into the snow covered street. The camera flashes to an above view of the alley and begins to zoom in slowly while spinning around on Ivan Strickers face. When the camera gets to a close up of his face, Strickers eyes open up wide.) (Narrator: And the truth is you already know the answer. The 1%, Corporation, politicians, the mafia, the big guy keeping the small guy down, stopping small businesses before they have a chance to compete.) (Ivan Stricker:…. F#@! Me…..) (Stricker slowly gets to his feet and begins to limp down the alley. His white collard shirt is covered in blood and his jacket torn from the shoulder down. Out of the corner of his near swollen shut eye he spots his favorite after work hole in the wall bar “Gutheries”. He knocks on the back door and it opens.) (Bar Tender: Jesus Christ Stricker what the hell happened to you? You get mugged by a crack head out their.) (Ivan Stricker: Just get me to a stool and poor me a shot of whisky.) (Stricker is helped over to a bar stool and the bar tender pours him a shot. The bar is pretty much empty besides one very attractive young female with dark black hair wearing red lipstick and heavy mascara. She is dressed in a red jacket that looks as if it has been tailored in a foreign country. She has on a white blouse and black skirt on with stylized nylons and red high heel shoes. She is very fit and has the body of an Olympic athlete. She is glued to the television set on the wall as she watches a ECWC wrestling show that is taking place. As Stricker takes his shot of whisky he lets out a groan from the pain of the Alcohol getting into the cuts in his mouth. The young woman turns her head surprised to see man a in Strickers condition. She quickly turns her head away as to not be awkward while still listening in on their conversation.) (Bar Tender: So what happened man? You going to keep me in the dark all night? I’m your bar tender for Christ sakes!) (Ivan Stricker: You want to know what happened? I tell you what happened, I just got totally and royally F&@!$D. Rebellion Wrestling has been shut down by the Fed Wars Territory president. I’ve lost everything! All the money and work I put into rebuilding the greatest wrestling federation in the history of world has gone right down the toilet, and to put the icing on the cake they beat the hell out of me for questioning their authority.) (Bar Tender: That’s horrible man here have another one on the house.) (The bar tender pours Ivan another drink just as the mysterious beautiful young women down the bar walks over to Ivan and begins to speak to him.) (Mysterious Women: (Spanish Accent) So, I overheared you are involved in de world of wrestling? I have interest in such things my name is Maria Marlboro.) (The beaten and bloodied Stricker looks up at the women and then takes another shot of whisky.) (Narrator: Inspiration can come at you unexpectedly. In all types of forms…even sexy ones.) (Ivan Stricker: Yeah, for a brief moment I owned Rebellion Wrestling… say do I know you from some where? You name sounds awfully familiar.) (Maria Marlboro: Yes I’ve been on sport center a few times. I am famous in my country of Spain for being the first female bull fighter in the world. I was also the youngest to ever kill a bull.) (Ivan Stricker: That’s it! I knew you looked familiar.. what the hell are you doing Detroit?) (Maria Marlboro: Let’s just say I arrived by accident.) (Ivan Stricker: Umm okay so why the interest in me then?) (Maria Marlboro: I’m currently looking for a new life, something new to aspire to. I have retired from Bull Fighting. I’m looking for a new thrill and a new goal in life. If you have connections into the sport I would love to hire you as a manger.) (Ivan Stricker: Forget it lady, I’m a business man, and I can see that this is a business I want no part of anymore. Just look what they did to my face!) (Maria Marlboro pulls out a pack of Spanish cigarettes and offers one to Stricker. He accepts and she lights their cigarettes with a match. They both take a hit, inhale, and then exhale the smoke into the atmosphere of the bar.) (Bar Tender: Hey you can’t smoke in here it’s against the law.) (Ivan Stricker: Oh will you shut the hell up Gutheri! Ain’t no one in here but us! What kind of world do we live in where you can’t smoke in a bar anymore. My God! Go on Maria ignore him.) (Maria Marlboro: You can’t tell me that you don’t want revenge for what this man did to you. He obviously has his reasons for trying to stop you from achieving your goals. Just running away won’t solve anything. You have to show him that you are dangerous and that you won’t stop making his life a living hell until you get back what you lost. I am willing to help you, if you are willing to help me. What do you say partners?) (Ivan Stricker stares at Maria for a few seconds and then shakes her hand.) (Ivan Stricker: Maria, welcome to the Rebels of Wrestling! Were going to show Fed Wars exactly what Rebellion Wrestling is all about by crushing the competition in top federation ECWC!) (Maria Marlboro: Now you are speaking my language! Hahaha! We will be large group then?) (Ivan Stricker: We will grow it slowly and I already have two fine wrestlers in mind that I was in contract negotiations with just earlier today Takuma Sato and Baron Vondredi.) (Suddenly loud yelling and screaming starts to echo from the basement of the bar. Both Maria, Ivan, and the Bar Tender clearly hear it.) (Ivan Stricker: What’s all the noise coming from the basement Gutheri?) (Bar Tender: I didn’t hear anything, but your welcome to check it out for yourself.) (Stricker and Maria look at each other confused. Maria helps stricker off the stool and they head toward the back down the stairs into the cellar basement of the bar. They are shocked to see what looks to be a rather large underground boxing league with the letters American Boxing Championship spray painted on the brick wall.) (Narrator: Inspiration is only piece of the puzzle, fate has to come into play as well.) (The lighting is very dim as a large circle has gathered around two fighters. One rather large hairy good looking man smoking a cigarette and another smaller bald man who is missing a few teeth. Both men are shirtless and covered in sweat trying to “cyke” themselves up for their fight.) (Ivan Stricker: Wow an underground fight club, never knew these even really existed.) (Maria Marlboro: Fantastic let us watch, perhaps the winner of this fight may have interest in our cause.) (Ivan Stricker: Will see, I have feeling these guys are huge amateurs.) (Suddenly a man walks out into the center of the circle between both fighters.) (Referee: Okay the only rules are when a fighter goes down or taps out the fight is over. On my right we have Ares Metaxas and on my left Jumbo Jim. The winner tonight will take home $300 U.S Dollars. So with out holding this up any longer FIGHT!) (The two boxer’s circle each other a few times then Jumbo Jim starts get in close a take a few swings at Ares Metaxas. Metaxas avoids the attacks and counters with powerful upper cut that connects right on the chin of Jumbo Jim. The blow literally lifts Jim off his feet as the last of his teeth come flying out of his mouth. He lands on floor hard unconscious and Ares Metaxas is declared the winner. The referee pays him his winnings and then he quickly tosses his shirt around his neck and heads for stairs covered in sweat and a bit of blood making room for the next fighters.) (Ivan Stricker: Great fight their champ, how would like to make five times as much and be on television?) (Ares Metaxas: You a fight promoter or something?) (Ivan Stricker: Something like that I’m managing a new group called the Rebels of Wrestling I’d like you to be apart of it.) (Ares Metaxas: Well then you’re in luck my friend you’re looking at one half of the former GWA tag team champions from the G-Fed Territories.) (Maria Marlboro: What luck he has experience inside the ring.) (Ivan Stricker: GWA… that’s a federation based outside of Las Vegas right?) (Ares Metaxas: Yeah you heard of us?) (Ivan Stricker: Yeah I have, until a few hours ago I was a president of a federation myself.) (The scene fades to black and reopens upstairs in the bar at a table. Ares has been caught up to speed on what has transpired in the life of Ivan Stricker in the last 12 hours.) (Ares Metaxas: Listen man, I think you’re on the right path. We work as group and dominate the wrestling landscape they will have no choice but to respect you as viable fed owner, and if they don’t we make their lives a living hell, and make boat load of money while doing it. They won’t be able to stand looking at the ROW logo on their belts they’ll be trying to figure out anyway way they can to stop us. Will be such a thorn in their side they will have to cave in eventually.) (Ivan Stricker: Yeah I get what your saying Ares, but this group has to be more than just about us fighting these guys and taking their title belts and money. We have to find a way to make this about all the hard working people in America right now get screwed by powerful elite people of this country and the corporation they own. If we can ignite what the American people are all bottling up inside we could do some real damage to the status quo and maybe even make a difference in this world.) (Maria Marlboro: Yes I agree with Ivan, we should give a portion of winnings to charities like de orphanage I grew up in when I lived in Spain as a young girl. The more the people are on our side the more powerful and dangerous we become to people LAL and Jackson Adamson, even the courrupt U.S. Government would have us on their radar. All we need to do now is grow our numbers and promote our message of fighting corruption.) (Ivan Stricker: Leave that to me I just bought us 3 tickets to Sweat Marathon in Canada. Theirs a guy by the name of Takuma Sato who’s been making waves in ECWC. I spoke with him on the phone earlier today and he is less than thrilled with the way his father has been managing him the past few months. Apparently his family owes a great debt in Japan and his father has been using all of his winnings to pay off that debt he owes. It sounded like he was looking for a new manger and new federation to fight in.) (Ares Metaxas: Well then I’ll go hail us a cab.) (The scene fades to black. Then bold white lettered text appears on your screen reading 24 hours later, Ontario Canada. The text fades away and we see Ivan Stricker, Maria Marlboro, and Ares Metaxas make their way over an icy snow covered parking lot toward a large gym.) (Narrator: Every good stable needs a weapon. I think Takuma could be that dangerous weapon for us.) (As the three enter we see Takuma Sato and his father Akio Sato training together. Stricker motions them to stop and watch the display of Bruce Lee level martial arts taking place right in front of them. Massive kicks and punches blocked back and forth echo in the gym as the two do battle all over the ring. Finally Takuma lands a huge kick to his father head knocking him to the canvas. Suddenly the sound of clapping in a Denzel Washington manner is herd. Stricker walks up to the ring and starts to speak to Takuma as his father, Akio regains his composure after having his bell rung.) (Ivan Stricker: Incredible performance Takuma! You’re the real deal my friend. It’s no wonder you walked out of that 20 man street fight as Extreme Champion. The only thing I see holding you back is your father son.) (Takuma: Do not speak of things you know nothing about Stricker!) (Ivan Stricker: Oh think I might know a little more then you think. Your father taught you how to fight from a very young age did he not?) (Takuma: Hai.) (Ivan Stricker: He’s never once told you that he’s proud of you, not even after you won that title around your waste.) (Takuma looks over at his father who is beginning to comprehend what Stricker is saying to his son.) (Ivan Stricker: Look, kid your 24 years old and you got your whole life ahead of you. Don’t let your father get in the way of you achieving your dreams. If you want do something meaningful with your life and find success, than you need a manger that understands the western world and wrestling in general. Not an old man who tries to control every aspect of your life so that he can pay of his debts!) (Akio Sato: How dare you! Sato fights for his family. To save us from our debt! He fights because he has to, not because he wants to.) (Takuma Sato: Silence father, you know not of what you speak of. I am exhausted with having to send my earning overseas toward a debt you created. Mother no longer wants to see ether of us and I for one no longer want to see you. You are selfish and it is time I become a man and leave your shadow for good. It's time for to strike out on my own, I will be the man that you could never be. Mother will be taken care of, but I no longer wish to pay the debts in your name!) (Akio Sato: You mean tell me you are disowning your own father for this…this…) (Stricker walks up to Sato and shakes his hand introducing himself. Maria and Ares have also entered the practice ring and greet the young Extreme Champion.) (Ivan Stricker: Stricker…. Ivan Stricker. Welcome to the Rebels of Wrestling young man. This here on my left Ares Metaxas former GWA Tag Team Champion and this young lady to my right is Maria Marlboro the first female professional bull fighter.) (Takuma Sato: It is nice to finally have a real manger.) (Akio Sato: This white snake will be the death of you boy!) (Takuma Sato: Perhaps father, but it will be a death I choose.) (Akio Sato: You dishonor me boy. How will we pay our families debt?) (Takuma Sato: Perhaps you should become a fighter as well for the debt is not ours but yours.) (Akio Sato: Me, I am an old man!) (Takuma Sato: Then go back to Japan and live in shame.) (Akio Sato in a fit of rage storms out of the ring and out of the gym slamming the door behind him.) (Ivan Stricker: Sorry I involved myself in your family affairs.) (Takuma Sato: It was going to happen eventually. Sorry if my English is not so good. I am using Rosetta Stone to learn quicker. I already feel much more fluent.) (Maria Marlboro: You speak very well.) (Ivan Stricker: Well we have one more stop to make I'm afraid, but we will be at Sweat Marathon to support you.) (Sato bows to Ivan who also bows back to him before the scene fades to black. It reopens in view of a streetlight pole. Along with the rust that has taken over, sits a sign with a maple leaf on it directing traffic to Canada. Above that reads a cross section street sign – one way reads Vernor Hwy; the other Newark street. A black Cadillac CTS is seen driving underneath the overpass by the old train station. It passes down this street avoiding the pock marks that have permanently scarred the street. As the car passes, a license plate reading “ROW” marks the Michigan-made vehicle. The area is riddled with trash. The car slowly maneuvers pass a blown out tire and a dilapidated couch sitting in the road.) (Narrator: Hard times can hit anyone or anything. Just ask Detroit.) (The CTS stops in front of what looks to be a warehouse. As the engine turns off, the car door opens to reveal former ROW President Ivan Stricker. He looks at the building, trying to make sense of the place..) (Ivan Stricker: He told me this was the place. He neglected to mention the beautiful scenery.) (With sarcasm dripping from his voice, Ivan Stricker continues to look for a doorway when he stumbles upon a homeless man.) (Homeless Man: Hey man, hey, I am sponsoring a kids school to help raise money for kids to take trips man. Here, it’s all donation. Take a flag toothpick. It’s for the kids man.) (The man tries handing Stricker an American Flag toothpick. The paper flag is worn from being repeatedly taken out of its resting place in the bum’s pocket.) (Narrator: A man has to do whatever he can to make his living.) (Ivan: Listen guy, I’m not here to give handouts to the Imaginary Children’s Fund. Do you know how to get into this building?) (Homeless Man: Man, why you got to be saying stuff like that man? I was a Vietnam vet, man! Help a guy out. I got me this job in Tennessee, I just need a bus ticket to get down there….) (Ivan: You look like you’re 32. You are not a Vietnam veteran. How about this – find me a way into this building and I’ll give you enough money to buy all varieties of Mad Dog 20/20. Sound good?) (The homeless man’s eyes light up like a Christmas Tree at Campus Martius. He makes a “follow me” hand gesture and leads Ivan Stricker towards a busted out window covered with plywood. The bum is about to lift the plywood when he holds his hand out. Ivan Stricker pays the man 20 bucks.) (Homeless Man: Right this way – enter the beautiful Maison de la resurrection. Man, Peanut and I are going to be on top of the world tonight!) (Ivan watches as the man scurries away, still holding the toothpick flags in his hand, making up lyrics to a popular song played on the local pop radio station. Ivan moves aside the plywood and starts to hop up into the large window frame.) (Ivan: If I knew I was going to have to go through this sh@# just to convince this guy….) (Before he can finish, a faint red glowing can be seen across the room.) (Ivan: How the hell does this place even have electricity?) (Narrator: Even in the darkest of places, light can break through.) (Ivan walks closer to the red light; the closer he gets the brighter it becomes. The light protrudes from a doorway. Ivan walks through it and takes in what he sees – incense is burning all around the room while hundreds of candles flicker as a man huddles over a picture mumbling while sprinkling a fine sand-like substance onto it. Ivan clears his throat to announce his presence, but that does not seem to disturb Baron Vendredi. A few minutes go by until the Baron begins to speak.) (Baron: So, you finally come to see me, huh? You finally show your face to Baron Vendredi, huh? You think you can convince Baron Vendredi to make everything okaaaay?) (He says this last word with such elongated syllables that it simply begins to lose meaning.) (Ivan: Listen, I came here to tell you what happened to ROW and to see if you wanted to help. I can’t make any promises….) (Baron: Oh, but the Baron already knows, heh. The Baron sees yet has no television. He hears, but there is no radio. You think because the Baron has chosen this place as his home, he knows nothing, huh? The Baron knows all, Stricker. Bay kou bliye, pote mak sonje.) (Ivan: I don’t understand a word you just said.) (Baron: Heh. The big boss man is at a loss. He wants the Baron to do his part for him, huh? Neg di san fe. The Baron was looking forward to wrestling for ROW, heh. But, methinks Stricker needs the Baron for better purposes; bigger purposes, huh?) (Ivan: So you’ll help me? You’ll help fight for the ROW name? To show everyone that we weren’t just another greedy federation in it to make money? You’ll help to make an impact in these other federations?) (Baron: Bourik swe pou chwal dekore ak dentel. I will help you Stricker, heh. Peoples will know about the Baron. They will think twice about shutting down the Baron. They will not be pleased to see the Baron, face to face, huh? Now Stricker, if you will please leave ma maison. The Baron has more work to do, yes?) (Narrator: Sometimes a man will go to great lengths to protect the things he loves.) (Ivan is about to reach out for a handshake but thinks twice and leaves his hand by his side. As he leaves the warehouse, Baron Vendredi starts chanting again while lighting a match. He drops the match on the picture, letting a flame burst wide but quickly crumples it up. As Ivan is about to leave, Baron Vendredi says one last thing.) (Baron: Oh and Stricker? You may want to see how your friend is doing, heh. Tell him to let ma maison be. Ti moun fwonte grandi devan baron.) (Ivan Stricker gives a puzzled look and begins to leave the way he came in. As he climbs down from the window, he sees the homeless man with another guy, drinking the cheap liquor they bought with Ivan’s money. Ivan walks to his car and is about to get in when he hears the sound of someone vomiting. He looks over and sees the Homeless man violently erupting as his buddy tries to help him out. Ivan runs over to the men with concern written on his face.) (Ivan: What happened?!) (Peanut: I can’t believe someone would stoop so low as to putting motor oil in our Mad Dog! What is the world coming to, that a man can’t drink his Mad Dog in peace? Well Harry, it looks like it’s time for another trip to the hospital. Come on, buddy.) (Narrator: Sometimes a man will do anything for vengeance.) (The man starts to carry the “Vietnam vet” towards the underpass. Ivan Stricker turns back and looks at the barren building, shaking his head.) ''SWEAT MARTHON INTRO (You’re sitting at home on the couch with a group of your friends in front of the flat screen waiting for the ECWC Pay Per View “Sweat Marathon” to begin. Suddenly the show goes live in front of a huge crowd inside the K-Rock center in Ontario Canada. The cameras shift to the stage as the melody from Snoop Dogs “Sweat” begins to play. Snoop Doggy Dog then walks out to a huge ovation from the crowd and begins to rap with a large of array of attractive back up dancers.) (When Snoop Dog finishes the crowd lets out a roar and the cameras switch over to our color commentators for the evening Jeremy Young and Chris Lawler. Jeremy is wearing a blazer and shiny tight T-Shirt from Express Exchange. Chris is suited up and wearing a blood red tie. The two look sharp and on form for this highly anticipated Pay Per View Event.) (Chris Lawler: Hello and welcome to the K-Rock center I’m your host Chris Lawler and my partner as always Jeremy Young is here to call the action with me. Jeremy what of week of drama, the ECWC web page was streaming all sorts of promotional clips from our super stars lives this week.) (Jeremy Young: Tell me about Chris some strong claims and insane threats being thrown around by a great deal of the roster.) (Chris Lawler: Well their all going to need to back it up tonight as this is where you prove to world you have what it takes!) (Jeremy Young: Well looks like were about to get underway here with our first match up of night Chris.) (Chris Lawler: It’s an All-American Women’s 4 way ladder match between some of our top female stars!) ' Audrie Mclaughlin.jpg|Audrie Mclaughlin Dark Angel.jpg|Dark Angel Madison.jpg|Madison Kira.jpg|Kira ' 'Miss Madyson VS Audrie McLaughlin VS Dark Angel Vs KiraKlicinzki' ' ALL AMERICAN WOMENS CHAMPIONSHIP (The cameras cut back stage with Brian Reese getting ready for an interview Audrie Mclaughin. Audrie is dressed in full wrestling gear and looks ready to go.) (Brain Reese: Audrie the fans want to know. Can you pull it off tonight?) (Audrie Mclaughin punches Brain Reese in the face laying him out on the floor and grabs the microphone from him. She spits on Reese and then begins talking directly into the camera.) (Audrie Mclaughin: Kira Klicinzki….Miss Madyson…Dark Angel….YA’LL BEST BE READY TO GET CUT BY THE BUTCHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (Audrie Mclaughin tosses the microphone on the floor and storms out toward the stage. The cameras go back out in the arena where Miss Madyson and Kira Klicinzki are already in the ring awaiting Dark Angel and Audrie Mclaughin. Suddenly "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed hits the sound system and the fans boo and hiss as Dark Angle walks out onto the stage and starts to make her way down the aisle. Before she can even get half way down the ramp, Audri Mclaughin runs out from the stage and spears Dark Angle from behind and starts smashing he face into the steel ramp busting her forehead wide open. The fans let out a roar and Miss Madyson also goes on the surprise attack and clotheslines Kira Klicinzki over the top rope and onto floor causing her to land on her neck which lets out a huge crack to the horror of the fans.) (Chris Lawler: My god! This femme fatal 4way has erupted faster than a volcano!) (Jeremy Young: You’re telling me! The bell hasn’t even been rung yet!) (Audri Mclaughin gets up off Dark Angel and runs toward the ring and slides through the bottom of the ropes. As she gets to her feet the bell officially sounds as Miss Madyson is already climbing up the ladder in the center of the ring trying to reach for the All-American Women's Championship Belt. Audri dropkicks the ladder causing it to fall over onto the ropes sending Miss Madyson crashing into the guard rail that protects the fans, chest first, with a sickening thud. When Miss Madyson turns around on her back it has become clearly obvious that her right breast implant has burst and that she is in horrible pain. An ECWC medical team runs out to treat the injured Kira Klicinzki and Miss Madyson as Dark Angel gets to her feet an slides into the ring meeting Audri Mclaughin face to face for a split second before they begin firing lefts and rights at each other.) (Chris Lawler: Good god all mighty! I think Miss Madyson’s right breast just exploded!) (Jeremy Young: Forget her boobs you pervert! The woman from Liverpool, England has just shot her self into this match bloodied and all and is going toe to toe with Mclaughin!) (Chris Lawler: Incredible!) (The fans let out a roar as the two future tag team partners beat each other senseless. Dark Angel however gains an advantage by kicking Audrie in the gut and then nailing a Flap Jack on her smashing her face into the canvas much to the amusement of the crowd.) (Jeremy Young: Ooohh Man a Flap Jack!) (Chris Lawler: And now she’s setting up the ladder.) (Dark Angel sets up the ladder and begins to climb up it, but before she can get half way up the ladder Audrie gets up a bit dazed and grabs her by the left ankle. She yanks her back down to the mat aggressively. As the camera zooms out we see the ECWC medical staff taking both Miss Madyson and Kira Klicinzki back stage on stretchers.) (Chris Lawler: Oh so close! Dark Angel thought that was going to buy her enough time to get to the top, but sadly for her it didn’t!) (Jeremy Young: Chris, I’m getting a report from the medical team that Kira Klicinzki has suffered a serious neck injury and that Miss Madyson is suffering from silicone poisoning and that both women are being taken to the hospital as we speak. What a seriously nasty match this has been. The Butcher really laying claim to the name she gave her before this match started Chris.) (Chris Lawler: Are prayers are with them, but look at this action!) (Audrie picks up Dark Angel by her hair and hits a running bulldog driving Dark Angle’s bloodied skull into the canvas. She then jumps to her feet and begins to stomp away at Dark Angel. She then pulls her up again and sticks her head between her legs and sets her up for a power bomb only to have Dark Angel reverse it into a hurricarana laying Audrie out flat on her back. Both women lay on the Matt exhausted by this high intensity match.) (Chris Lawler: Which one of these young ladies is going to get to her feet first!) (Dark Angel uses the ropes and gets to her feet stumbling over Audrie to the base of the ladder. She starts to climb rung by damn rung and she finally gets to the top. Angel reaches for the belt, but before she get’s her hands on it Audrie pushes the ladder over sending Dark Angel out of the ring and onto the hard concrete floor with echoing smack. Mclaughin quickly reassembles the ladder and starts to climb as the fans roar. As she gets to the top she reaches for the belt and grabs it. The bell sounds and "Guilty By Association," by H2O hits the sound system. Audrie, perches herself on top of the ladder with the belt in her hands held high above her head.) (Mike Newton: And your winner from San Antonio, TexasAudrie Mclaughin!) (Chris Lawler: And that’s all she wrote! Audrie Mclaughin is the new All-American Women's Champion!) (Jeremy Young: What a match Chris! One that will go down in history, no doubt about it! I think we just witnessed the arrival of a prime talent.) '''WINNER' Audrie Mclaughlin NEW ALL AMERICAN WOMENS CHAMPION ---- Street Rat VS Pedro Hernandez StreetRat.jpg|The Street Rat PedroHernandez.jpg|Pedro Hernandez ''ECWC FRANCHISE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH'' (After another quick commercial break the feed returns live again to K-Rock Arena where Referee Bob Sigro is in the ring waiting for the next match up. The camera shifts to the stage where Pedro Hernadez has just walked out to Last Resort by Papa Roach. The fans let out a roar and begin to chant “Pedro” as the self proclaimed best in the world walks out.) (Jeremy Young: Sounds like Pedro has a great deal of fans up here in Canada.) (Mike Newton: Introducing our next young star challenging for the Franchise Championship title, hailing from Mexico City, Mexico, weighing in at 241 pounds and standing tall at 76 inches, PEDRO! HERNANDEZ!) (The fans give off another small pop as Pedro gets inside the ring takes of his skull mask handing it over to the referee revealing a new red paint job style on his face we’ve never seen before.) (The cameras shift back to the stage where Bring the Pain by Method Man has begun to blare over the speaker system. The music plays for a little while but theirs no sign of the StreetRat. Pedro begins to get impatient in the ring and starts to taunt the stage, then without warning a big pick up truck with the logo STREETRAT on the hood drives into the arena from the stage pulling a large cage with an old Hispanic woman inside.) (Jeremy Young: No!) (Chris Lawler: My god! StreetRat has Pedro Hernandez’s mother inside that cage! That’s Misses Hernandez!) (Jeremy Young: Unbelievable!) (Pedro freaks out slides under the ring ropes and runs at the truck meeting StreetRat at the door. Pedro punches threw the glass window hitting StreetRat right in the face. Pedro’s mother screams as the bell sounds starting the match. Pedro’s hand is covered with blood and chunks of glass as he manages to unlock the pickup’s door and toss the StreetRat out.) (Chris Lawler: Keep in mind fans this for the Franchise Championship so StreetRat has come ready to play some mind games because he does not want to lose this title to the Rebels Pedro Hernandez.) (Jeremy Young: Still Chris, it’s his 73 year old mother.) (The fans roar fills the stadium and the Pedro chant continues. After a few stomps Pedro tosses StreetRat into the ring and rolls inside it himself. The two get to their feet at about the same time, but Pedro is able to hit a Brain Buster on the StreetRat which drops him cold. Pedro goes for the pin and the referee drops down for the count.) (Referee: 1………………….2………………………….Kick Out!) (Chris Lawler: My god I don’t believe it! Pedro is looking on form tonight!) (Jeremy Young: Close, but not close enough, Chris.) (Pedro lifts StreetRat up and the StreetRat low blows Pedro and then hits him with a strong upper cut, then a clothesline, followed up by a sharp elbow and a pin of his own.) (Referee: 1…………….2………Kick Out!) (Pedro has lost a great deal of blood which has stained the mat now and is starting to affect his ability in the ring. StreetRat picks up Pedro and Suplexes him onto his back. He then pops up runs at the ropes, jumps on the middle rope, and LionSaults onto Pedro Hernandez covering him for the pin.) (Referee: 1………………………2………………………..Kick Out!) (Chris Lawler: Wow an incredible move but Pedro refuses to quit!) (The battle rages on as StreetRat picks up Pedro and whips into the turnbuckle and then runs after him only to receive a big boot to the face from Pedro Hernandez which sends him into a daze. Pedro strikes while iron is hot and jumps to the top rope launching him self into a missile drop kick connecting directly to the face of the StreetRat much to the satisfaction of the Canadian fans and Pedro’s mother.) (Jeremy Young: That was insane!) (Chris Lawler: We really got to see the agility of Pedro Hernandez right their.) (Pedro slowly gets to his feet but when he walks over to StreetRat he low blows him for a second time and then upper cuts Pedro again as well sending him back in an unstable motion. Pedro shakes it off and runs at StreetRat, but StreetRat anticipates his next move and counters it into his finisher the Power Slam. Street Rat covers Pedro for the pin and referee drops down again for the count.) (Referee: 1…………………..2………………………….3!) (Chris Lawler: It’s over! StreetRat retains the title!) (Jeremy Young: Oh oh what’s he doing now!) (Bring the Pain by Method Man begins to play and the referee raises StreetRat’s hand in victory but SreetRat pushes the referee away from him and begins to stomp on Pedro. He then pulls a key out of his wrestling gear and points to the cage where Pedro’s terrified mother is at. StreetRat slides out of the ring and makes his way over to cage. Once he unlocks it he grabs Misses Hernandez by the hair and throws the old lady in the ring. Then crawls back inside the ring him self with a menacing look on his face.) (Chris Lawler: My god StreetRat! She an old woman for gods sake!) (Jeremy Young: This is sickening someone has to do something.) (Suddenly from out of the crowd run five individuals wearing white T-Shirts with R.O.W in red bold letters on them storm into ringside. They attack the ring at the same time and surround the Street Rat.) (Jeremy Young: That’s Takuma Sato and the Rebels of Wrestling! Ivan Stricker the former president of Rebellion Wrestling is here in ECWC!) (Chris Lawler: This is horrible it’s a god damn invasion!) (Jeremy Young: How can you say that there here to save a 73 year old women?) (Chris Lawler: Just trust me Young! This can only lead to trouble down the line!) (Takuma Sato, Maria Marlboro, Ares Metaxas and Baron Vondredi all begin to beat on the Street rat as Ivan Stricker picks up a Microphone and helps Pedro and his mother up off the canvas.) (Ivan Stricker: Thugs at the bottom like the StreetRat are no different from the thugs up in wallstreet stealing all our money or crooks like Fed Wars Territory Governing Body President LAL. Tonight we are he to show the world what happens when you attack the weak and defenseless. Ares, Baron, show this creeper what it feels like to face the Iron Hand of the Rebels of Wretling!) (Ares and Baron double power bomb StreetRat then hold him up allowing Takuma Sato to super kick him straight in the mouth. StreetRat falls to ground a bloody mess as Ivan Stricker Holds up Pedro Hernandez’s hand in the air.) (Ivan Stricker: This here is an honest man and a hell of a wrestler and we would be honored to have him join our ranks at the Rebels of Wrestling! What do you say Pedro.) (Pedro shakes Ivan strickers hand and throws on an R.O.W T-Shirt. Numb by Lincoln Park hits the sound system and the group walks out together toward the back stage.) (Jeremy Young: Folks Pedro has joined the Rebels of Wrestling! We have to cut to a commercial break but don’t go anywhere because when we come back Takuma Sato from the Rebels of Wrestling takes on Dean Harte for the Extreme Championship!) Winner STREET RAT STILL FRANCHISE CHAMPION ---- Dean Harte VS Takuma Sato Sato.jpg|Takuma Sato Dean Hearte.jpg|Dean Harte ' ' ''EXTREME CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH (The cameras cut back to the parking lot for the main event of evening outside the K-Rock Center. The fans inside the stadium watch on the Extreme-Tron as Dean Harte the new comer to the ECWC roster walks out into the parking lot with paranoid body language. Takuma Sato is all alone by himself waiting for him to approach with the Extreme Title around his waist.) (Jeremy Young: Well here we are Chris! The main event and this is a strange one at that if ask me, I’m not really sure what President “Jackson Adamson” was thinking when he signed this match. A new addition to the roster Dean Harte taking on the new Extreme Champion Takuma Sato from the Rebels of Wrestling in a parking lot brawl.) (Chris Lawler: Well last week Sato ran through 20 men like they were nothing but chumps. He and Ivan stricker than spray painted the R.O.W letters onto our Extreme title. I’m telling young these guys are THREAT and Adamson needs to take them serious not through rookies at them!) (The audio changes to outside where the two men have begun to exchange words.) (Dean Harte: How do I know you’re boys aren’t out here waiting to jump me when I’m not looking? huh Sato!) (Takuma Sato: I do not need the help of others to defeat my opponents... Only to punish the wicked.) (Dean Harte: Is that right…) (With those last words Dean runs at Takuma and takes a swing. Takuma counters like lightning with a block and hits his finisher the “Legendary Heart Punch”. Dean Harte eyes look as if their going to pop out of his skull as he holds his chest and falls to the ground almost instantly. Takuma blinks once and then walks away as the ECWC medical staff runs out to Dean Harte. The bell inside the stadium is rung and Takuma Sato is declared the winner much to the satisfaction of the ECWC fans inside the stadium.) (Chris Lawler: My god did you see that. I think Dean’s Harte’s heart stopped almost instantly with massive punch! Those medics better move fast!) (Jeremy Young: Jesus Christ! Who is this guy Chris…?) (Chris Lawler: I don’t but he is on scary individual who I wouldn’t want to have to face in any kind of fight. The ECWC roster better watch out because the Rebels of wrestling are dangerous individuals.) (Jeremy Young: It looks as if we are out of time fans! Tune in next week for Monday Night Revoltion!) '''Winner' Takuma Sato ''New ECWC Extreme Champion '' Category:Show Updates